


Teaching an older brother

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a future novel I want to publish, Gen, Mentions of Resurrection, all made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Series: Tales of quaratine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Kudos: 2





	Teaching an older brother

Inside a rich old house, somewhere in the city of Kyoto, there was a young man with hair and eyes of fire. He was reading some books, having a hard time to understand them. There were some round burns in the table, next to his hand, while the other was in his neck, holding his head. There were also burns under his feet. He had been alone in that house for three days, and didn't move in all that time. Suddenly, the entrance door opened, and someone entered in the house.

\- Kagutsuchi nii-san! - said a man from the entrance -. I'm back!

\- Three days, Susanoo! - yelled Kagutsuchi -. Three days you left me alone with those books!

\- Did something happen?

\- Nothing at all...

Susanoo, a really tall man with long black hair and dark eyes, entered in the room carrying a huge luggage. He was worried about how Kagutsuchi lowered his voice tone.

\- You have been staring at them for three days? - asked Susanoo.

Kagutsuchi didn't say a word, only nodded.

\- Can you tell me why are you trying to learn Japanese, English, History, Maths, Science, and Spanish, all at the same time?

\- That's not how it's done? - asked Kagutsuchi -. How do schools do it?

\- Each subject has a time. Schools don't have all the teachers giving the lesson at the same time, in the same class. No one would know anything. Want me to call the Organization to send a teacher to you?

\- I would prefer if you taught me. I know you're good.

\- I teach Japanese Philology, nii-san. I may be good at your eyes, but I know people that is better than me. And I can't teach you all the time. I have my students too, and I need rest.

\- Do I have any other option?

\- I can teach you in my free days. You're still my brother, and hasn't been a lot since you came back from the death. You still have much to learn.

\- What's in there?

\- The luggage? Videogames, manga, books, figures,... A little of everything.

\- You can't find that here?

\- Yes, but sometimes I want to do a big buy. Give me the Japanese book, I'll help you. I still have a few free days.

Kagutsuchi gave Susanoo the book, at the same time he sat at the floor next to his older brother and called someone.

\- Good afternoon, I'm Susanoo. I need something. ... A teacher for Kagutsuchi. I can't do all the work by myself with my classes. And can you send me materials to build tatamis? They're not easy to find anymore. ... Thank you. Have a good day.

\- Sorry for burning the floor - said Kagutsuchi when Susanoo hung the call.

\- That's not the worst thing that happened here.

\- And which is?

\- I will tell you in the future.

\- I thought you could buy tatami anywhere.

\- Not if you want it handmade. Besides, relaxes me. Okay, where are you stuck?

Kagutsuchi told Susanoo where he got stuck and what he didn't understand, and Susanoo immediately knew what he had to explain. They studied until late at night.


End file.
